


why won't you burn? - drarry

by MisterJoshuaD



Series: Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story? [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst, Cheating Harry Potter, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry is a Little Shit, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Sad Draco Malfoy, Sad Ending, Slytherin Harry Potter, Song: Burn (Hamilton)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterJoshuaD/pseuds/MisterJoshuaD
Summary: Draco is embarrassed, heartbroken, and angry at Harry.





	why won't you burn? - drarry

The house was quiet, no one spoke, no one dared to. However, the silence was broken by the sound of fire in the hearth, dancing despite the horrible things happening. A blonde man sat near it, sitting on a small stool, a small box next to him, open. The man gripped a paper, seemingly a letter.

Footsteps were quietly heard, stopping in the room where the man sat at. The man, Draco, didn't need to look up, no one dared to enter their home when things like these happen. Except him and Potter.

"I saved every letter you wrote me," Draco softly said, rereading the letter that Harry had sent him in their first of Hogwarts. "From the moment I read I knew you were mine, you said you were mine, I thought you were mine." Draco looked up and met green eyes. Harry's eyes were dark, brows furrowed.

"Do you know what Luna said when we saw your first letter arrive?" Draco asked, voice still soft, but eyes were anything but soft. Harry hesitated before shaking his head. No. He didn't.

"She said, "Be careful with that one, love, he will do what it takes to survive." Draco eyes darkened, lips pulling in a mean sneer, before dropping it but his brows were furrowed together, angrily.

Draco looked at the single letter he was holding, eyes quickly running over every word; every love word, every sweet word Harry had wrote him. Draco remembered it made his heart fly, as high as a eagle flying in the skies. Draco remembered thinking that Harry would be happy, he ignored everyone's warnings, and ended uo marrying the Golden Boy. A mistake, he soon realized.

"You and your words flooded my senses, your sentences left me defenseless. You built me palaces out of paragraphs, you built cathedrals." Draco said flawlessly, every word soft and full of control, though if you listen closely, you can hear his voice shake, threatening to break. But he wouldn't, not with Potter boy around him, staring at him.

He looked up and saw Harry's green eyes, wide and dark. He remembered the boy using that trick, he widen his eyes to get what he wanted. It usually worked every single time. Draco sneered, feeling bile rise up. He quickly forced it down. Not this time though. 

"I'm re-reading the letters you wrote me, I'm searching and scanning for answers in every line, for some kind of sign, and when you were mine." Draco admitted, biting his lips and looking at the letter once again in his grasp, then at the fire that seemed to give him permission to burn it.

Draco took a deep breath. "The world seemed to burn." Draco threw the letter at the fire, watching it burn up immediately. "Burn…"

Harry made a strangled sound.

"You published the letters she wrote you." Draco glowered slightly. He read the Weasely Pamphlet with his sister, Luna. She came back from America after the word got to America; The Golden Boy Has an Affair With a Weasely. It wasn’t that Ginny Weasely's fault. No. It was Harry's fault.

"You told the whole world, how you brought this girl into our bed, in clearing your name, you have ruined our lives." Draco hissed, eyes firing up with anger instead of sadness. He was done crying. He was a Malfoy. A Black.

"Do you know what Luna said when she read what you'd done?" Draco asked, lips pursed together and brows scrunched up together in anger. He didn't give Harry a chance to reply, continuing, "She said, “You have married an Icarus. He has flown too close to the sun.” "You and your words, obsessed with your legacy..." Draco got angrier. "Your sentences border on senseless and you are paranoid in every paragraph," The ravenclaw took a deep breath, "How they perceive you.... you, you, you!" Harry licked his lips. "Draco-" "I’m erasing myself from the narrative." Draco said softly once again, as if every negative emotion left him. But it came back at full speed. "Let future historians wonder how Draco reacted when you broke his heart," Draco grabbed more letters and threw them into the fire, watching it slowly and gracefully fall down and burn, "You have torn it all apart, I'm watching it burn, watching it burn." The fire seemed to escape and surrounded the two of them, rising up and touching the ceiling. Harry looked around, eyes wide and his heart pounding in his ears. He was unaware of the angry Ravenclaw standing up and walking towards him. He chose that moment to look at the Ravenclaw, who was standing infront kf him, anger blazing in his gray eyes, brows furrowed together, lips pulled back in a sneer. "The world has no right to my heart! The world has no place in our bed, they don't get to know what I said!" Draco pushed the shorter boy back, forcing the boy to stumble, he kept pushing him with every word, anger overpowering his common sense.

"I'm burning the memories, burning the letters that might have redeemed you!" Another strong shove caused Harry to fall backwards and onto the ground. Harry looked up, suddenly feeling immense of guilt, regret, and some fear.

Draco glared down at him, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. "You forfeit all rights to my heart, you forfeit the place in our bed, yo'll sleep in your office instead with only the memories of when you were mine!" Draco carried the word 'mine' as the fire died down, revealing the cold walls of their home. Draco took a step back, tears freely streaming down. He needed to get out, this house was intoxicating with memories he didn't want to remember. Luckily, he had packed before this, his dear friend, Anthony, offering him a place to stay.

He glared down at his ex-lover, who stared back, fresh tears tricking down his own cheeks.

"I hope that you burn..."


End file.
